peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-18 ; Comments *Phil Harris (best known as the voice of Baloo in Disney's The Jungle Book) had died on August 11, and, following the Laurent Garnier session track of the same name, Peel plays his comedy song The Thing (which also turned up in the 1950 Peelenium). *Peel informs his listeners that they can now send emails (peelj01@bh.bbc.co.uk). Later on (before the Hladna Pivo track), he receives his very first, from Robert Manuel, asking if he can play anything from the new Goldie album. Predictably, he can't, because his copy is in Peel Acres. *Several recordings are available the first (a) includes two hour 18 minute of the show. The second (b) is a recording of almost the complete show, though around 5 minutes appear to be lost at the tape flip, and the very start of the programme is missed. Nonetheless, with both files, the show is now complete. Selected dance/international tracks are available on file © d) and e) Sessions *Laurent Garnier, one and only session. Recorded 1995-06-01. No known commercial release. *I'm Being Good, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1994-09-10. No known commercial release. A fifth track included in the original bradcast, 'Flying Fatso', not TX in this show. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show, with File b starting very soon after. *Glen P: 'Feel Inside (12 inch)' (Vicious Vinyl) # & *Supersuckers: '19th Most Powerful Woman In Rock (CD-Sacrilicious)' (Sub Pop) *Horace Andy: 'Fever Dub (CD-In The Light/In The Light Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # & :(JP: 'I want you to know that yesterday, well I felt something land on me hair, just about 10 o' clock in the evening, what's left of me hair anyway, and running my hands playfully through it, I got zapped by a wasp, a nasty zapping indeed, a kind of double zap, with the result that I have a right hand which is about twice the size of my left hand. It's an amusing talking point, but as you can see it doesn't affect my abilities on the wheels of steel.') *I'm Being Good: 'Double You' (Peel Session) *Palace Music: 'Viva Ultra (LP-Viva Last Blues)' (Domino) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Deuces Wild (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum)' (One Louder) *DJ Dextrous: 'Wanted Dead Or Alive (12 inch)' (Subversive Recordings) # & *Magoo: 'Robot Carnival (7 inch)' (Noisebox) *(Newsbeat) *Delgados: 'Blackwell (7 inch-The Lazarwalker EP)' (Radar)' *Mudhoney: 'Goat Cheese (split 7 inch with Strapping Fieldhands-Porn 3)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Laurent Garnier: 'The Thing' (Peel Session) # & *(Andy Kershaw trailer) *Phil Harris: 'The Thing (LP-The Best Of Phil Harris)' (RCA International) & :(JP: 'When I was about 10 years old, that was the hugest thing in the entire world. Forget Blur, Oasis.') *I'm Being Good: 'Non-Existent Huts' (Peel Session) *Verbena: 'I Say So (7 inch)' (Merge) *Adhi Propfh and Ricky Ranking: 'Red Jungle (Various Artists LP-Lion Roots Jungle)' (Lion Inc) # $ *Hladno Pivo: 'Izlazak U Grad (Out Of Town) (CD-GAD)' (Croatia) *Motorcade: 'Sweethearts (7 inch)' (Ov) *DSL: 'Void (12 inch-Voyager 1)' (Underground Futuristic Organisation) # $ *Klezmatics: 'Honga (CD-Jews With Horns)' (Piranha) $ :(JP: 'Honga! I mean, that's the title of the track, although it does sound like the sort of word Prince Andrew would use for "breasts".') *Big Heifer: 'I Discovered Radium (CD-That Lucid Feeling)' (Hat Factory) *I'm Being Good: 'I Am Bongo Legs' (Peel Session) *Derrick Harriott: 'Do I Worry (Compilation CD-Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol. 5)' (Heartbeat) *Advantage: Seven (12" - Seven EP) X-Press XPRST 111 # $ *(news) *'File a' pauses *Julian Cope: 'Wheelbarrow Man (CD-20 Mothers)' (Echo) *Dreadzone: Maximum (12" - Maximum EP) Virgin # $ *Pulp: Sorted For Es And Wizz (CD single) Island $ *Peter Singh: 'Elvis I'm On The Phone (LP-Elvis Impersonator Blues)' (Helvis) *Hood: 'The Ray Harvest Had Special Charms (LP-Cabled Linear Traction)' (Slumberland) *Stereolab: 'French Disko (CD single)' (Duophonic) $ *Laurent Garnier: 'Soho' (Peel Session) # $ *Simon Joyner: 'Sorrow Floats (Compilation CD-Our Salvation Is In Hand)' (Theme Park) *Clitoris Trafficker: 'Carcash (split EP with Deche-Charge)' (Japan Overseas) *DJ Steve B & Zinc: 'Ripple (12 inch)' (Renk) # $ *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Que Honda? (LP-At Home With)' (Empty) *'File a' resumes *I'm Being Good: 'Black Sabbath Murder Weekend' (Peel Session) *'File b' missing around 5 minutes *Cable: 'Blind Man' (7 inch) (Infectious) *Sonetic Vet: 'Suppose So' (7 inch) (Bittersweet) *(news) *Smugglers: 'Talkin' Bout You' (7 inch) (Pin Up) *Laurent Garnier: 'Untitled' (Peel Session) # $ *Guapo: 'Joe Coleman Song (7 inch - Hell Is Other People)' (Power Tool) *I Shensound: 'Skullduggery (2xLP-King Size Dub)' (Hypoxia) # $ *Duane Eddy: 'Cannonball (LP-Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel)' (Jamie) *Dead Presidents: (Into) Somethin' Else (Cannon Ball) (album - Spread Butter / (Into) Somethin' (Else)) K. Hipster # $ *(beginning of Tim Westwood show) *'Files a & b' end *Tracks marked # available on File c *Tracks marked & available on File d *Tracks marked $ available on File e File ;Name *(a) Peel Show 1995-08-18 (incomplete) *(b) Peel Show 1995-08-18 *© Dat_091_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *d) 1995-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE237 *e) 1995-08-xx Peel Show LE238 ;Length *(a) 02:18:23 *(b) 02:51:40 *© 03:58:40 (01:40:27 to 02:51:59) *d) 1:33:52 (from 1:09:13) *e) 1:28:00 (to 1:01:32) ;Other *(a) File created from CB086 and CB087 of 500 Box. *(b) Many thanks to Isector. *© Many thanks to Max-dat. *d) Created from LE237 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1995 Lee Tape 237 *e) Created from LE238 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1995 Lee Tape 238 ;Available *(a) http://www.mediafire.com/?wdh2gzz1la4 *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *d,e) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Isector